


Hit Me With a Ruler

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 30_lemons (modified) [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Community: 30_lemons, Established Sexual Relationship, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Roommates, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Highschool AU. Sanji gives in to another one of Zoro's weird sex ideas. Of course, he's not going to make it easy on him. He never does. Might as well make it fun for himself too, right? ZoroxSanji.X Please read author's notes for context. This is NOT Ao Haru Cup Noodle AU.





	Hit Me With a Ruler

**Author's Note:**

> Hit Me With a Ruler
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, Highschool AU*, underage (they’re 17), light bondage, spanking, teacher/student roleplay. (*NOT based on the official Ao Haru One Piece x Cup Noodle commercials)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, and I never will.
> 
> Rating: NC-17/M
> 
> For [30_lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/series/786075) prompt 16: The Classroom, or, "Teacher Hit Me With a Ruler." but requires context to make sense.
> 
> This fic is fanfiction of an RP I did with a friend 10 years ago. Some things are explained in the text itself but some might not be clear. In this AU, Sanji is a transfer student from France who goes to America to learn more recipes in order to take over his father’s restaurant when he’s older. Zoro is his roommate, who does kendo and generally is clueless when it comes to relationships. After Sanji has an ‘accident’ during gym class, Zoro offers to help him out and things develop from there. (This RP grew well over 100k words and ended up unfinished, but I have been obsessing over it for a few weeks and have had to put my feelings down somehow.)
> 
> This fic takes place after they’ve been getting each other off for a while and things have become more serious between them, though Sanji is still refusing to admit what his feelings are. He’s a silly confused boy but that’s what makes him adorable.
> 
> Oh, and some parts of the dialogue in this are in French. You can get a translation by hovering over it. Bless AO3’s formatting options!! Also many thanks to my friend mitty for double-checking my French for me!! <3
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

“You know,” Sanji said, voice dripping with amusement. “You call me a pervert all the time, but you’re a bigger one than I could ever be.”

“Shut up.” Zoro bit back, locking the classroom door behind them. “You’re the one that agreed to it, don’t go being a dick about it now.”

Sanji paused as he looked over his shoulder at the other teen, his eyebrow raised.

“I’m not being a dick. Just pointing out how wrong you are.” Leaning with his back against the teacher’s desk, Sanji fought down the red that was creeping into his cheeks. “You’re the one that wanted me in that dress.”

“Oh, get over it. You’re the one that gave me the money to buy it. Besides,” A grin spread across Zoro’s face at the memory. “You begged me to fuck you while wearing my kendo uniform.” Zoro took a few steps closer to him, a determined look on his face. “This is basically the same thing.”

Fingering the tie around his neck, Sanji bowed his head forward with a sigh. Well, he wasn’t wrong exactly – that was how things had happened – but this was an entirely different ballgame. For one, the kendo uniform thing had been in their dormroom, away from prying eyes. For another, it hadn’t been a weird kind of roleplay on top of that. He adjusted his glasses anxiously as he thought the idea over again.

“Alright, whatever.” Frowning a little as Zoro just stood between him and the exit, Sanji sighed and waved his hand towards the chairs, motioning him to sit. They were already here and the area was quiet so he may as well just get it over with. Why he could never really turn down Zoro’s weird ideas was beyond him but he couldn’t say he hadn’t gotten a little excited over the prospect himself.

There was a pause and then a large grin spread across Zoro’s lips as he strutted to a seat right in the front, dropping his bag on the floor and crossing his legs over the top of the desk.

“What’re you gonna teach me today, sir?”

For a few seconds, Sanji was stunned at how quickly Zoro got into the mood. All things considered, he was feeling nervous at the prospect of someone else finding them, let alone ‘performing’ for his technically-boyfriend-but-we-don’t-talk-about-that. The fact that Zoro seemed unconcerned about anything but what they’d planned was hard to wrap his head around. Then again, he knew he should have figured as much; when Zoro got an idea in his head he was single-minded about it and dissuading him would probably have taken something worse—or rather, more extreme.

Plus, at this point it was hard not to match Zoro’s excitement.

“Well, Roronoa,” Sanji made a point of emphasising his last name, trying to establish the power dynamic he assumed the other guy was after. “Your French is absolutely abysmal. Perhaps I should fix that.”

Watching the green-haired boy’s face closely, Sanji tried not to smirk. Though the idea of Zoro speaking French to him was a turn-on in its own way, it was fun saying whatever he liked in his native tongue with Zoro none-the-wiser. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to teach him properly or teach him stupid things for his own amusement later.

The almost week of speaking to him only in French because he’d been mad was still playing on his mind. He couldn’t help recalling what Zoro had agreed with while he’d been distracting him, knowing that if he taught him genuinely he wouldn’t be able to get away with it another time.

Zoro looked back at him, suddenly less cocky and far more interested. This wasn’t what he’d had in mind when he’d made the suggestion to play teacher but Sanji knew he was curious. He’d told Sanji he liked knowing what he said before – after they’d made up and Sanji had gone back to speaking English – so now it was up to the blond to decide whether he was going to teach him seriously or not. Whether Zoro would get into the actual learning and forget his original intentions was another matter entirely, one out of Sanji’s grasp.

At the prolonged silence, Sanji adjusted his place against the desk so he was sitting on it properly, bending his legs at the knee and leaning forward. His tie dangled between his thighs as he placed his chin on one hand, letting the other rest on the edge of the table. “Bien?”

“Uh, sure.” Zoro turned his face to the side slightly as he spoke, his own arms crossed over his chest. It was obvious to Sanji that he was pretending not to care too much as well as a little put-out. Maybe he was equally torn between having sex and learning more about him? Either way, it was kind of cute.

“What do you already know?” Sanji asked, though he already knew it wasn’t much.

“…bien, merde-“ Sanji had taught him that one. “-oui and non I guess.” Zoro was reluctant as he spoke. The blond briefly wondered if it was because Zoro didn’t remember much and thought Sanji would get mad, but decided not to tease him about it. “I mean, some of the words are similar in Spanish but I don’t know for sure.”

In response, Sanji just nodded. Where was he supposed to start? Something easy that Zoro could actually pick up or something complex just to hear him stumble over the words?

Making his choice after a moment, the blond leaned over to grab a pen and pad from on top of the desk. It would be fine if he ripped the pages out afterwards and it wasn’t like many people could speak French fluently here even if he forgot. He was initially tempted to get up and start writing on the chalkboard behind him, but thought better of it. Chalk was a pain in the ass to get rid of and he didn’t fancy getting covered in dust.

He brought the pad to his lap and lifted his knees as he wrote across it in big clear letters. He could see Zoro straining to look at him from over the paper and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him. He was pretending to be a teacher, after all. Might as well play the part properly.

Flipping the pad over, Sanji pointed to what he’d written down, sounding it out slowly so Zoro could catch on. The other boy just looked at him for a few moments, frowning slightly. He seemed unsure, so Sanji prompted him:

“C’mon, your turn.”

It was Zoro’s turn to raise an eyebrow as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. It was clear that he didn’t actually expect a French lesson at this point, just mumbling to himself. Sanji sighed, then repeated the words slowly yet again. A little patience, that’s what he needed right now. 

“Je m’appelle Zoro Roronoa.” Zoro was cautious as he mimicked what he’d heard from Sanji’s lips, stumbling a little but otherwise getting it mostly right. Sanji smiled at him in encouragement.

“Bien, Bien!” It wasn’t much but it was enough to cause Zoro to relax a little. Sanji turned the pad around again and thought about what to put down, gaze lowering to the task at hand. “You can probably figure out what that means, right?”

“Well yeah,” Zoro suddenly seemed to sulk. “S’my name, isn’t it?”

Not allowing the moodiness to deter him, Sanji decided on another simple phrase. As before, he turned the notepad over and read it aloud. This time, Zoro repeated it back much faster though he still appeared grumpy about the whole thing.

“J'ai dix-sept ans.”

"Oui, j’ai aussi dix-sept ans.” Sanji pointed to himself as he spoke to hopefully relay that he didn’t need Zoro to say it back. Afterward, he just looked at the other guy’s face, waiting to see if he’d offer his own translation without being asked this time. Zoro remained silent, but Sanji could tell he was just lost in thought. Whether it was about the actual lesson or not he didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. As he’d expected, hearing his own language on Zoro’s lips was somehow exciting and he didn’t really want to stop here to indulge Zoro’s request.

Of course, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to mess with him. Just a little wouldn’t hurt, right?

Hurriedly, Sanji flipped the page of the pad and wrote the next thing that came to mind. He took a few breaths to steady himself before he turned it so Zoro could see. He steeled himself before he read it off, surprising himself with how much he kept it together. If he was honest, he’d thought he’d start laughing in the middle.

There was another long moment where Zoro just stared at him after. Sanji tried not to sweat or otherwise give himself away, just tapping at the paper with his index finger. 

“…Je suis obsédé par les culs?”

At that, Sanji couldn’t help the laughter bubbling in his throat, curling in on himself a little as he tried to muffle the noise. Zoro’s eyes narrowed.

“Oi, what’re you making me say?” He sounded angry, his hand slamming the desk in his frustration. Sanji quickly held up a hand as he struggled to calm down.

“Sorry, sorry!” The apology held absolutely no weight from the tone in Sanji’s voice.

“You don't sound sorry.” Zoro huffed, getting to his feet. “You know, this wasn't what I had in mind.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know!” Still attempting to breathe, Sanji wasn’t looking at him. It was far funnier than he’d expected it to be, if only because of how serious yet confused Zoro had sounded when he’d said it. His laughter stopped immediately when Zoro grabbed his arms, barely a foot in front of him.

“I think you’re the one that needs to be punished, sir.”

“Eh?” Sensing he’d taken his joke a little too far, Sanji averted his gaze nervously, all traces of amusement gone from him. His eyes fell on a long wooden ruler that had been lying to his right the entire time. Zoro followed his gaze and moved to grab both of Sanji’s wrists in one hand.

“That’ll do.” Zoro’s spare hand reached for the ruler and he grasped it calmly before using it to push Sanji’s gaze back to himself, the sharp point digging into Sanji’s chin. Sanji swallowed as he looked up at Zoro’s face, apprehensive and feeling a little on edge. Surely the whole point of this scenario was so that he could tease Zoro, not the other way around? Yet the look in Zoro’s eyes was like a switch had been flipped, a blush creeping into Sanji’s face at the sight.

Still, he was a bit reluctant to let Zoro have his way this time.

“Roronoa, let go of me.” Sanji attempted to sound firm and teacher-like, but his own voice betrayed him. It came out a little quieter than he’d intended and far more like a request than a demand. He’d have winced if he wasn’t frowning as hard as he could.

Zoro grinned in response, his eyes flicking from Sanji’s to the tie around his neck and back to the ruler. Obviously planning something.

“I dunno about that, sir.” Zoro leaned in closer, his gaze now directed at Sanji’s lips. “Sounds to me like you were bullying your student. Pretty sure that’s not allowed.”

Sanji felt the heat in his cheeks start to spread further; his ears burning. He closed his eyes as he took a breath, hoping to calm the rapid beating of his heart. Having sat in on one of Zoro’s kendo lessons before, he was all too aware how skilled Zoro was with a piece of wood in his hands. There were butterflies in his stomach as he recalled just how cool he’d thought he was at the time and how much strength he’d put behind his blows.

Zoro took that moment to press their lips together roughly, his tongue prodding Sanji's bottom lip insistently. By habit, Sanji parted his own and moaned against Zoro’s tongue as it pushed in his mouth. He’d never admit it out loud but he loved it when Zoro kissed him like this. It took his breath away every time. The ruler stopped pressing into his chin as much as he felt Zoro’s hips shift between his thighs and tensed up.

It was at this point that Sanji realised he’d not been struggling in Zoro’s grip at all, suddenly tugging his hands hard. One of them managed to get free and he immediately pushed it against Zoro’s face, forcing their lips apart before he got too lost in the touch.

“What are you doing, Zo—Roronoa!” He almost shouted, barely remembering to keep his voice down. Sanji was panting for breath already, his face lowered to his own lap to avoid seeing the look on Zoro’s face at his resistance. Realistically, he knew that something like this wasn’t going to deter Zoro anyway – especially not since the other guy had come here with this in mind.

“What does it feel like, hm?” The somewhat dark yet teasing tone caused a shiver to run through Sanji even as he felt Zoro’s lips brushing against his palm with every word. Zoro’s grip on his wrist hadn’t lessened and he was pressing his head against Sanji’s hand pretty hard by now, using his strength to his advantage. It made Sanji feel both excited and embarrassed in himself, despite knowing there wasn’t much he could do against years of well-trained muscle in any case. He’d not focused on such things before, all his thoughts having been on taking over Zeff’s restaurant and pretty girls until fairly recently. “If you do what I say then I won’t tell anyone.”

The words sent heat straight to Sanji’s gut and his thoughts of trying to fight back right out of the window.

Raising his gaze again, Sanji looked up at him over the frame of his glasses.

“…Alright.”

Even with his vision blurry, Sanji could tell that Zoro had begun to grin - or was it a smirk this time? He wasn’t sure – and Zoro’s grip on his hand relaxed. There was the clack of the ruler being put down on the table and then both of Zoro’s hands moved to the tie around his neck, undoing it quickly.

“Put your hands together.”

Doing as he was told, Sanji was unsurprised when Zoro began to wrap the tie snugly around them. They’d not brought up something like this nor really done anything similar before but it had been obvious that this was where it was going from the words alone. Taking deep breaths again, Sanji tried not to think about it so much. A little bondage like this was normal, right? It was the ruler he’d been worried about; that was probably pushing it a bit.

Zoro tightened a knot into the tie and grinned widely at him. Sanji fought the urge to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Is that all?” He couldn’t help a little provocation at the excited look on the other teen’s face, huffing to himself as if he were bored. In truth, he liked winding Zoro up. Their ‘relationship’ so far had been built on getting off followed by arguments and then make-up sex afterwards and though he’d been trying not to fall back into that routine it was hard not to rely on it now. If nothing else, it fit the weird roleplay they were doing and he figured it would just fire Zoro up more.

He was proven right when Zoro grabbed his wrists tight and rubbed his crotch against Sanji’s thigh meaningfully. Fighting back the urge to moan, Sanji closed his eyes again; half-expecting Zoro to give him another kiss.

“No, turn over.”

Opening his eyes again, Sanji took a few seconds to look at Zoro’s face. The excitement in his green eyes almost made Sanji lose his breath. He could tell Zoro was eager to continue but the other guy didn’t say anything else, stepping back a bit to give him some room. His eyes remained focused on Sanji’s, urging him to hurry up. The look made Sanji’s knees feel weak.

For a few more seconds, Sanji hadn’t moved. Neither of them had. The blond had expected Zoro to grab him and do it by now but nothing had happened.

It took him a little longer to realise Zoro was waiting for him to do it willingly.

Sanji couldn’t help but oblige; slipping off the desk onto his shaky feet before turning around, his own gaze looking at the blackboard. He’d been caught up in Zoro so much he’d forgotten where they were as well as the need to do this quickly in case someone else came to the classroom. Exhaling slowly, he leaned over the desk until his forearms and stomach were pressed against it, the anticipation in his gut getting stronger as he looked to his own wrists.

Though he didn’t like feeling helpless, the thought of Zoro doing whatever he liked to him was making Sanji even more aroused. What was he going to do? Was he going to be quick and rough or was he going to take his time, teasing Sanji until he couldn’t take it anymore? His cock throbbed at both ideas.

If anyone had told him six months ago that he was going to wait in anticipation for another man to fuck him, Sanji would have cursed them out and told them they were wrong. Probably would have kicked the shit out of them on top of that. Hell, even if it had been three months ago he’d have had the same reaction. But right now, he couldn’t deny it was true. His whole body was shaking from nerves and arousal as he waited for Zoro to do something – anything – while he bent over the desk, erection pressed into the hard wood.

It hadn’t taken much to get him wound up like this; his body wanted Zoro so much that the lightest of touches was enough to excite him, even though he knew he should be used to it by now.

The seconds passed by excruciatingly slowly for Sanji as Zoro made no moves to touch him and said nothing. Impatience and frustration started building in him, threatening to overtake the excitement and burst out. If Zoro didn’t do something soon, he was going to lose his temper.

Right as he thought that, he heard Zoro stepping away from him, wanting to crane his head to see what he was doing but not sure if he should. He felt like seeing Zoro’s face was going to make him snap the moment he saw it. But the curiosity was getting to be too much for him.

A hot hand pressed into his spine as Zoro dropped his bag onto the end of the desk, just within Sanji’s vision. The touch made Sanji shudder, bowing his head forward as he shifted his weight onto his toes without thinking. Zoro laughed in amusement, though quietly while he stroked down over Sanji’s ass and dug his fingers into his inner thigh. Sanji’s hips jerked into the desk almost instantly, a groan slipping from his lips.

Just this had been enough to relieve his frustration and push away the thoughts of getting angry. Zoro was finally doing something.

Zoro’s other hand gripped at the waist of his trousers and then slid around to his front, getting to work on the button and zipper. Swallowing a lump in his throat, the blond shifted his hips back into Zoro’s hand to give him more space to work with, shifting the rest of his body so he could rest his forehead on his arms. From his new vantage point, he could see Zoro’s fingers as they pulled down his zipper and his face flushed hot as he became able to see his own underpants through the gap.

He wasn’t embarrassed by his own underwear so much as the wet spot at the front of them where his erection was bulging insistently. He didn’t need the visual to know how excited he was but the evidence of his own eagerness was a little shameful. He’d barely been touched anywhere, let alone his cock, so he really should not have been leaking precum already!

Unaware of just how worked up Sanji was, Zoro had started pulling down Sanji’s pants, dragging them to his knees. Sanji shivered at the loss of warmth on his back as well as the comfort of his clothing, resisting the urge to push his hips back in impatience. Both of Zoro’s hands grabbed at his ass suddenly, kneading and massaging him hungrily through the thin layer of material.

“A-Ah, fuck!” Sanji moaned as Zoro squeezed him again, one of his thumbs brushing firmly against his entrance for a long few seconds. God, the other teen knew exactly how to touch him…

“I’ll get there,” Zoro cooed, his voice both soft and teasing as he kept up the touches, getting rougher with him even as he spoke. “There’s something else I wanna do first.”

Sanji couldn’t hold back his noise as he pushed himself back into Zoro’s hands desperately. The words barely registered in his head, Sanji too flustered to consider what they meant while Zoro mercilessly groped him. He wanted more; wanted it right now, didn’t even want to think.

When Zoro’s hands moved away, he sobbed in frustration and began grinding his hips forward into the furniture. His whole body felt hot and his shirt was sticking to his skin uncomfortably. There was a scraping noise to his side that he hoped was Zoro dragging his bag closer to get lube, though the other teen hadn’t pulled his underwear down yet. He felt his butt tingling in need at the thought and let out a whimper as he thrust his hips a little too hard, hissing through his teeth.

By now, Zoro had stepped back from him completely. Sanji briefly wondered if he was just watching him, the thought embarrassing as he kept humping at the table helplessly. Even though he wanted to stop, he couldn’t. The friction of the desk was better than nothing and his body didn’t seem to want to listen to him. He clasped his hands together in an effort to distract himself but it didn’t make a difference.

There was a low appreciative whistle from behind him. Yep, Zoro was definitely just staring at him. He grit his teeth in shame as he willed his hips to stop, relieved when they listened though his cock throbbed hard at the sudden lack of attention.

“Hurry up already!” Sanji growled, impatient and frustrated. He was regretting this a lot now, having half a mind to just get up and finish himself off as quickly as possible. It wouldn’t be as satisfying as what Zoro would do to him, but at least it would be fast and allow him to cool his head a bit.

Zoro made a noise of disapproval behind him, clearly not liking Sanji’s attempt to order him about.

“I said I’d get to it.” The amusement in his tone only caused Sanji to get more agitated. He tried to push himself up from the desk but was stopped by Zoro’s hand suddenly fisting in his hair and holding him down. “But if you’re gonna get bitchy on me I guess I’m gonna have to teach you some better manners, sir.”

Enough with the roleplay already! Sanji didn’t care; he wanted Zoro’s cock inside him, grinding against all the places he felt good until he couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to feel Zoro’s hips slamming against his ass so hard he felt he’d bruise. Wanted—

The thought was abruptly interrupted by a light tap on his left cheek.

Sanji tensed.

That wasn’t Zoro’s hand.

When he made no noise, it happened again; harder this time. Sanji felt the edges of the ruler bite into his skin, even with the layer between them. A groan left his throat as he realised what was happening, the places the ruler had smacked feeling hot when it was pulled away.

Somewhat delirious from desire, Sanji lifted his hips up the little he could, balancing on the tips of his shoes as he let the desk support his weight. Zoro murmured delightedly and whacked him again, this time on the other side of his butt. The sting made Sanji sob despite himself. It wasn’t what he’d had in mind but somehow it felt good.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Zoro hit him again. Then again, not stopping for even a moment. Each blow felt harder than the last, occasionally switching sides just when Sanji felt it wouldn’t. Without having realised it, he’d begun to whimper and moan at every strike, trying to arch his back into the touches. His desperation threatened to overflow and swallow him up. It wasn’t enough. He needed—

“Please!” Sanji begged without even a second thought, the word coming out so easily that if he’d been less worked up he’d have flushed red in embarrassment. It was unusual; normally he would have tried to play it cool and done something to tease Zoro into action instead. But right now, with his limbs tied together and his head pushed down, all Sanji really had left was his voice. And he’d been pushed into this corner just far enough that he was willing to use it.

The hits stopped, the ruler just pressed against him where it had landed the last time.

“One more.” Zoro responded, sounding breathless with excitement behind him. “One big one and I’ll give you what you want.”

Sanji trembled under his hand, not trusting himself to speak as he nodded vigorously. Just one? He could do that. He could take it.

Zoro’s hand let go of his hair and he heard him move away a bit once more. Sanji’s body couldn’t stop shaking. He was so tightly wound it felt like he was going to break.

In the back of his mind, he recalled his earlier thought; what if Zoro swung it with full force like he did his wooden sword?

His question was answered when he felt it crash into him for the final time, across both cheeks at once. His body felt like it was on fire and he jerked his hips without meaning to, feeling the ruler change angles all of a sudden. He cried out as he felt it dig into his skin in multiple places, far sharper than he’d remembered it being.

Zoro cursed behind him before he heard it clatter to the floor, Zoro’s hands gripping onto his underwear and finally yanking them down.

Sanji pushed up onto his elbows and turned his head to look back at Zoro, biting his lip when he saw him squeezing lube onto his hand. Finally, finally!! Zoro’s pants were already tugged down his hips, Sanji’s gaze falling to Zoro’s cock even as Zoro wrapped his hand around it and gave himself some rushed strokes. For a few brief seconds, he was worried that Zoro would just jerk off then and there.

When Zoro let go of himself, Sanji could have wept with joy. The lubed hand pushed up against him, smearing the liquid from his balls all the way up to the base of his spine. Zoro’s other hand grabbed hard onto his hip as he positioned himself at Sanji’s entrance and then shoved all the way inside.

Fuck, it hurt.

It hurt a lot.

The air was pushed out of Sanji’s lungs as Zoro immediately started slamming into him, giving him no time to adjust at all. Everything below Sanji’s waist seethed with pain but he didn’t hate it. Zoro’s cock was pounding on his prostate with each thrust, the pain overridden by pleasure with every move. If anything, the burning seemed to make the feeling even stronger.

He could tell that Zoro felt good too; the other teen groaning behind him loudly every time he sank back inside him. The noises just fuelled Sanji’s desire, allowing him to let out his own cries without restraint. He felt like he’d been waiting for this forever and now that he had it he couldn’t hold himself back, his head dizzy from the mix of sensations colliding together.

His ass was hot and aching, both outside and in; the welts from the ruler stinging every time Zoro shoved forward and pushed his hipbones against him. The heat coiling in his gut threatened to overwhelm him but he wasn’t quite there yet, shivering all over as he pressed his face against the cool wood of the desk once more. However, it seemed Zoro was feeling a little too good; biting down on his shoulder through his shirt as he tensed up behind him and his hips jerked shakily.

Sanji hissed as he realised Zoro was cumming, his own orgasm close but not close enough. He threw his hips back, hoping against hope that it would be enough to push him over the edge but it wasn’t. As Zoro slumped forward onto him, Sanji wanted to scream. After all that, was he going to be left unsatisfied?

Luckily, the other teen didn’t stay still for long; pulling out of him and twisting him around so they were face to face. Zoro looked exhausted yet sated, his smirk dropping from his lips in surprise at the angry glare Sanji was giving him in return. A second or two later, Zoro’s gaze lowered to Sanji’s hips, the other guy going bright red as he put two and two together. He didn’t even mutter a word of apology as he fell to his knees in front of Sanji and took his cock in his mouth as far as it would go.

Without prompting, Sanji pushed his hips forward. Zoro’s still-sticky hand brushed over his aching cheeks before three fingers shoved back inside him roughly, grinding up against his prostate as Zoro swallowed around his dick. The combined touches were almost too much for Sanji to take all at once, his bound wrists moving around Zoro’s neck as he rocked himself back and forth as hard as he could.

Zoro gagged on him but he wouldn’t let him pull away, sobbing as the involuntary movement finally triggered his own release and he came down Zoro’s throat so intensely that his legs felt like they were turning to jelly. Zoro forcefully yanked his head out from under Sanji’s arms, spluttering and reaching his hand to his neck instinctively. Though still shaking and hazy from his orgasm, Sanji felt pleased at the sight. It served Zoro right.

For about a minute, neither of them moved. Sanji was too busy coming down from his high and Zoro was preoccupied with trying to breathe. Their eyes met as their bodies finally calmed down, Sanji expecting Zoro to be pissed but not seeing even a trace of anger.

Zoro reached up to undo the tie from Sanji’s wrists, a smirk making its way back onto his face. The roleplay was forgotten now; it having served its purpose beautifully.

“That was really hot.” Zoro was the first to speak, turning his head to look behind himself. He sounded pleased as hell despite his voice being hoarse. “Your ass broke the ruler.”

Sanji’s gaze shifted to where Zoro’s was, his face getting red all over again as he saw the implement broken in two. Small fragments of wood were littered on the floor where Zoro was still kneeling. That explained why it had dug into him much harder the last time; why Zoro had suddenly lost his composure and slammed into him without any preparation. Sanji felt a twinge of arousal in his gut again at the thought but brushed it aside.

“Shit,” Still breathless, Sanji rubbed at his wrists the moment they were freed. They felt a little numb after having been tied so tightly for so long and he wanted to get the circulation back in them. “We can’t leave it here.” If they did, it was likely that a teacher would put in a complaint and an investigation would be carried out to find out what had happened.

Zoro looked back to Sanji with a glint in his eyes.

“Guess we’d better take it back to our room.”

Sanji’s ears burned at the implication, not sure whether he wanted to humour him or kick him in the face. With his clothes still tangled around his knees, he didn’t have much option. Instead, he turned his head to the side, mumbling; “Pervert.”

Zoro grinned as he pulled Sanji’s clothes back up for him, getting onto his feet and pressing a kiss to Sanji’s lips.

“Yeah, but you know you love it.”


End file.
